


Funktionsstörungen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stolpert in Daniels Krankenakte über einen lateinischen Ausdruck und macht sich daraufhin Sorgen um den Archäologen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funktionsstörungen

**Author's Note:**

> Besten dank an Athor fürs Betalesen!

Colonel Jack O´Neill öffnete schwungvoll die Tür zur Krankenstation. „Einen schönen guten Morgen, Doc!“, rief er gut gelaunt und trat einige Schritte in den Raum.  
„Morgen, Colonel.“ Die kleine Ärztin schob den Colonel mit überraschender Kraft einen Meter zur Seite und nahm vorsichtig eine Petrischale vom Tisch. „Wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig ist – ich habe jetzt keine Zeit!“ Sprach´s und wuselte davon.  
Erst jetzt fiel Jack auf, wie belegt die Station war und wie viel Personal geschäftig hin und her hastete. Donnerwetter, jedes Bett besetzt und noch zwei Notbetten dazu! 

Da Dr. Fraiser ihm weiter keine Beachtung schenkte, folgte er ihr ins Labor, wo sie eine kleine Pipette füllte, die sie anschließend in eines der medizinischen Analysegeräte legte.  
„Colonel, Sie sind ja immer noch da!“, seufzte sie.  
„Was ist eigentlich los?“, erkundigte sich Jack interessiert.  
„Das gesamte Team von SG-11 - plus drei Marines - ist auf einem Planeten mit einer Pflanze in Berührung gekommen, deren staubfeine Samen, selbst durch die Uniform hindurch, bei fast allen zu Nesselsucht geführt haben.“  
Als Jack sie nur fragend anschaute, wurde sie anschaulicher: „Rote, zum Teil nässende Quaddeln, die grässlich jucken.“  
„Uhhh… ist das ansteckend?“, fragte Jack und trat automatisch einen Schritt von Janets Labortisch zurück.  
„Nein, es ist ein Kontaktekzem. Keine Pflanze - keine Reaktion. “  
„Ah, gut.“ Jack atmete erleichtert auf, rieb sich aber dennoch unbewusst den Handrücken.

Janet regulierte noch einige Schalter, dann startete sie das Gerät. „Was wollten Sie eigentlich, Colonel? Ich muss wirklich weiter arbeiten, oder die armen Teufel kratzen sich noch zu Tode“, meinte Dr. Fraiser.  
„Ich brauche nur einige Angaben über Daniels Blinddarmentzündung – für einen Bericht. Wissen Sie zufällig noch wann …“  
„Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort.  
„Ach, Doc, Sie wissen doch auch, wie Bürokraten so sind. Die wollen den Bericht lieber gestern als heute“, versuchte Jack die Ärztin auf seine Seite zu ziehen. „Außerdem dauert es doch nur eine Sekunde.“  
Janet seufzte tief auf, trat aber zu dem Hochschrank, in dem sie Akten aufbewahrte. In dem Augenblick, als sie die Schranktür aufschloss, betrat eine der Krankenschwestern das Büro.  
„Dr. Fraiser? Könnten Sie bitte sofort zu Sergeant Haylers kommen? Er hat schwere Atemprobleme entwickelt.“  
„Ich …“ Janet blickte einen Moment unschlüssig zwischen dem Colonel und der Schwester hin und her, dann traf sie eine Entscheidung.  
„Colonel? Die Akten hier sind alphabetisch sortiert. Da steht alles drin. Bedienen Sie sich, aber schleppen Sie die Ordner nicht weg!“, mahnte sie ihn. Damit ließ sie ihn stehen, um zu ihren Patienten zu eilen. 

Jacks „….aber“, verhallte bereits ungehört. Einen Moment überlegte O´Neill, die Aufgabe auf später zu verschieben, damit Dr. Fraiser ihm das Gewünschte raussuchen könnte. Dann aber sagte er sich, da er schon einmal da sei, könnte er es auch selber machen und Fraiser etwas entlasten. Wer weiß, wie lange der Doc noch mit dieser „Seuche“ zu tun hatte.  
Er trat zu dem Schrank, fuhr mit dem Finger schnell das Alphabet entlang, bis er Jacksons Akte gefunden hatte. Er hätte auch einfach nur die dickste rausnehmen müssen, überlegte er seufzend, als er sie zum Tisch rüber trug. Rasch blätterte er sie durch, bis er zu den Einträgen über die Blinddarmentzündung kam. Er schrieb sich die relevanten Daten auf einen kleinen Schmierzettel und wollte die Akte gerade wieder schließen, als sein Blick von einem handschriftlichen Eintrag Janets angezogen wurde.  
Nur mit Bleistift und kaum entzifferbar, wenn man nicht genau hinschaute, stand dort: [i]erektile Dysfunktion.[/i]

Im ersten Moment bekam Jack einen gewaltigen Schrecken, fragte sich, woran der arme, gebeutelte Archäologe jetzt schon wieder erkrankt sei, dann begann sein Gehirn, das Wort auch schon auseinander zu nehmen.  
Dysfunktion – das hatte sein Wasserhahn oder sein Rasenmäher auch schon mal. Obwohl, nur Carter würde es wohl Dysfunktion nennen, der Rest würde schlichtweg sagen, das Teil sei kaputt.  
Ja, und erektil – das war auch kein Problem, denn jeder wusste, dass der Homos erectus so genannt wurde, weil er aufrecht rumrannte.  
Folgte man diesem Gedankengang weiter, hieß das im Umkehrschluss, dass bei Daniel in letzter Zeit offensichtlich nicht immer alles … äh …erectus war. Sprich, er hatte sein bestes Stück offensichtlich nicht hochgebracht und Janet wusste davon. 

Als erste Reaktion konnte sich Jack ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass ihm das auch schon mal passiert war und dass er das zu dem Zeitpunkt weniger lustig gefunden hatte. Fast eine halbe Stunde waren er und die Lady sich in gegenseitigen, vor Verständnis triefenden Beteuerungen ergangen, dass das jedem mal passieren könne und doch gar nicht so schlimm sei. Aber sie hatte nicht wieder von sich hören lassen. Und Daniel war sogar noch einige Jährchen jünger als er. Übel, übel.

Fragte sich nur, warum Fraiser davon wusste. Sollte Daniel etwa … mit Janet …?! Und dann war das pas… oder besser gesagt, dann war nichts passiert? Oh Gott, wie peinlich! Mit einer Ärztin ins Bett und die konnte das Versagen auch gleich noch dokumentieren! Autsch! Jack empfand heftiges Mitgefühl für Daniel. 

Er müsste den Linguisten mal ganz diskret dazu befragen. Wozu waren Freunde schließlich da? Obwohl, das war bestimmt schwieriger als angenommen. O´Neill drehte nachdenklich seinen Schmierzettel zu einer Papierrolle, die er dann wieder aufrollte. Während er das Papier geistesabwesend glättete, überlegte er, wann wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, um mal ganz unverbindlich mit der Frage: „Sag mal, warum hast du ihn eigentlich nicht hochgekriegt?“, herauszurücken. Er erhob sich vom Schreibtischstuhl. Nein, dieses Gespräch konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. Aber es interessierte ihn schon brennend, warum Daniel nicht….

Mit einem reuigen Aufseufzen bemerkte Jack, dass dieses ganze theoretische Phantasieren über Daniels Unvermögen und die Gründe dafür, auf ihn eine interessante Wirkung gehabt hatte. Er strich sich einmal mit der Hand über seinen Schoß. Shit, er brauchte nur an Daniel zu denken und schon war alles in Stellung bei ihm. Nichts mit erektiler Dysfunktion! 

Jack rief sich resolut zur Ordnung, klappte Daniels Akte zu und stellte sie in den Schrank zurück. Er würde sich jetzt ganz seinen trockenen, langweiligen Berichten widmen und nicht weiter über das wann und warum und mit wem nachdenken…..

\---------------------------------------------------------

In den nächsten Wochen beobachtete Jack den Archäologen sehr genau. Versuchte herauszufinden, ob er eine Freundin hatte, was er außerhalb des SGC so trieb und stellte mehr oder minder geschickte Fragen zu Daniels Privatleben. Ein paar Mal schaute ihn Daniel ganz fragend an, begann aber von sich aus kein vertrauliches Gespräch.  
So intensiv Jack auch suchte, er konnte kein weibliches Wesen in Daniels Leben ausmachen. Ja, er konnte überhaupt niemanden außerhalb des Mountain finden, zu dem Daniel mehr als nur berufliche oder zufällige Kontakte unterhielt! Kein Hobby, kein Sportclub, niemand, der mit ihm morgens ein paar Runden durch den Park joggte – Daniels ganze zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen schienen sich auf das Stargate-Center zu konzentrieren.

Freilich, auch hier verbrachte Daniel nahezu seine ganze Zeit entweder mit seinem Archäologen-Team, oder, was weit häufiger vorkam, mit einem Mitglied von SG-1. Aber es gab niemand Spezielles. Es schien einfach keinen Menschen in Daniels Leben zu geben, Sam, Teal´c und er mal ausgenommen, mit dem ihn eine wirkliche Freundschaft verband. 

Das Erstaunliche war, dass Daniel nicht unglücklich darüber schien. Er werkelte mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus wie immer vor sich hin. Neckte, scherzte und alberte mit dem Team herum und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Depression, Liebeskummer oder Unausgeglichenheit. 

Offensichtlich schien sein *Problem* kein größeres Problem für ihn zu sein. 

Seine Theorie, dass Daniel mit Janet diese desaströse Erfahrung gemacht hatte, hatte Jack auch rasch wieder über den Haufen geworfen, denn zwischen den beiden herrschte trautes Einvernehmen. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war: nicht der Hauch eines kleinen, dunklen Geheimnisses schien zwischen ihnen zu stehen. 

So war er noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen in seinen Nachforschungen, als sie ein paar Wochen später zu einer Mission nach P93 444 ausrückten. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Carter hatte zwar was von Regensachen mitnehmen gesagt, bevor sie aufbrachen, aber vielleicht hätte sie besser Taucherausrüstungen empfohlen, musste O´Neill zum wiederholten Male denken. Es regnete jetzt schon seit drei Tagen - die gesamte Zeit - seit sie in diesem überaus feuchten, heißen Dreckloch festsaßen. 

Und Dreckloch war nicht übertrieben. Der Regen hatte den lehmigen Boden aufgeweicht und zäher, gelber … Dreck fand sich an allen Ausrüstungsgegenständen wieder. Selbst F.R.E.D, der ihre Ausrüstungsgegenstände in den großen Krater, den sie gerade untersuchten, transportiert hatte, hatten sie schon zwei Mal wieder fit machen müssen, weil sich der klebrige Schlamm in seinen Ketten festgesetzt und sie verstopft hatte.

Der Einzige, der dieser ständigen Gießkannenbewässerung von oben etwas abgewinnen konnte, war Teal´c. „Stell dir bei dieser Hitze nur einmal die Anzahl von Blut saugenden Insekten vor, die uns jetzt belästigen würden“, versuchte er O´Neill die positive Seite nahe zu bringen.  
„Teal´c, dafür gibt es gibt Insektensprays“, stellte Jack klar, während unablässig Wasser von dem Schild seiner grünen Mütze tropfte und die Pfütze zu seinen Füßen vergrößerte. „Lieber würde ich mich von oben bis unten mit dem Zeug einsprühen und hätte dafür ein bisschen Sonne, als diese Dauerberieselung.“  
„Aber Major Carter ist positiv beeindruckt von den Funden hier“, wandte der Jaffa ein und blickte nach rechts, wo Carter unermüdlich Bodenproben analysierte.  
„Ja, nur deshalb und auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch eines spleenigen Archäologen sind wir ja überhaupt noch hier“, grummelte O´Neill. 

Sie starrten noch einen Moment schweigsam zu ihren beiden Kollegen, bis O´Neill sich auf einmal erkundigte: „Sag mal, Teal´c, habe ich nur den Eindruck oder ist der Regen in den letzten Minuten von „heftig“ zu „Sintflut artig“ übergegangen?“  
„Dein Eindruck trügt dich nicht, O´Neill. Es regnet in der Tat wesentlich stärker als noch vor einer viertel Stunde.“  
„Und da unten“, - Jack machte eine nachlässige Kopfbewegung in den Krater hinein -, „hat man mal wieder gar nichts mitbekommen.“ 

Teal´c folgte jedoch nicht O´Neills Blick sondern musterte kritisch den Himmel und antwortete nachdenklich: „O´Neill, sieh dir die Wolkenformationen an.“  
Jack legte widerwillig den Kopf in den Nacken, kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte gegen den Regen in den Himmel.  
Teal´c meinte: „Ich denke nicht, dass das Wetter in den nächsten Stunden aufklaren wird. Wir sollten zu den Zelten zurückgehen.“  
Grinsend entgegnete der Colonel: „Das ist ein Wort!“ Und dann rief er seine beiden – nicht allzu begeisterten – Wissenschaftler mit genau dieser Begründung zurück. 

Während sie zu den Zelten zurückmarschierten, legte der Regen noch einmal zu und selbst Carter und Daniel waren erleichtert, als sie endlich unter der Regenplane, die zwischen ihren beiden Zelten gespannt war, standen. Sie legten ihre Regenumhänge ab und mussten feststellen, dass selbst die Uniform da drunter nicht gerade nass, aber feucht war. Das Wasser war an der Kapuze, an den Taschen, am Saum, einfach überall wo eine winzige Öffnung war, eingedrungen.

Halb durchnässt wie sie waren, setzten sie sich auf die stabilen Kisten mit den Ausrüstungsgegenständen. Daniel suchte vergeblich nach einem trockenen Taschentuch, um seine Brille zu putzen und wischte sie zum Schluss an seinem T-Shirt ab. Sie starrten machtlos in die Naturgewalten, die gerade über sie herein brachen. Wenigstens war es ein tropischer Regen und entsprechend warm.

Es tropfte, prasselte und rauschte auf die Plane und wahre Sturzbäche flossen an der niedrigsten Stelle hinunter. Ein richtiger Vorhang aus Wasser umgab sie und es gurgelte, schmatzte und platschte unaufhörlich. Sie waren nur froh, dass sie die Zelte an der höchsten Stelle errichtet hatten, denn so floss der Regen wenigstens nach allen Seiten ab.

„Essen wir eine Kleinigkeit und dann warten wir ab, ob es wieder besser wird“, schlug Colonel O´Neill vor. „Wenn nicht …“  
„Jack, ich brauche nur noch etwa drei, vier Stunden. Wir können noch nicht gehen“, unterbrach Dr. Jackson ihn.  
„Daniel, ich habe meine Hand nicht am Wasserregler. Aber bei dem Mistwetter geht keiner raus!“, sagte O´Neill entschieden.  
Das sah sogar der Archäologe ein. 

Sie aßen ein paar Müsli-Riegel und Äpfel, denn bei den schwülen Temperaturen hatte niemand rechte Lust, etwas warm zu machen. Ihre Gespräche beschränkten sie auf das Notwendigste, es schien so, als schlüge ihnen das Wetter doch aufs Gemüt.  
Nach dem Essen zog O´Neill noch einmal seinen Regenumhang über und machte einen Kontrollgang um die beiden Zelte herum. Er vergewisserte sich, dass auch alle Heringe gut verankert waren und zurrte die Plane zwischen den Zelten noch mit einer zusätzlichen Schnur fest. Bei dem Gewicht des Wassers wollte er kein Risiko eingehen. Als er wieder im Trockenen stand, legte er den Umhang ab und zog auch seine Uniformjacke aus. 

„Okay, Mittagsschläfchen, würde ich vorschlagen“, meinte der Colonel nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr, die ihm bestätigte, dass die Sonne jetzt gerade an ihrem höchsten Punkt stehen würde – wenn man denn eine Sonne sehen könnte.

Carter grinste, als sie fragte: „Ist das ein Befehl, Sir, oder dürfen wir auch arbeiten?“  
„So lange Sie das in ihrem Zelt tun und dafür nicht in der Gegend herum rennen, ist mir das auch Recht“, zeigte sich der Colonel großzügig und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Nein, so schnell treibt mich da jetzt nichts raus“, sagte Sam mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die fast undurchdringliche Regenmauer um sie herum. „Außerdem muss ich auch mal einen Moment aus diesen nassen Sachen kommen.“ Wie zur Bestätigung durchlief sie ein kleiner Schauder. 

„Hier trocknet gar nichts“, beklagte sich Daniel kopfschüttelnd und mit deutlicher Resignation in der Stimme, als er seine Jacke an einen der Karabinerhaken hängte, die unter der Spannleine der Plane befestigt waren.  
„Das stimmt. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit beträgt praktisch hundert Prozent“, bestätigte Carter und hängte ihre Jacke trotzdem dazu.  
Auch Jack und Teal´c folgten dem Beispiel ihrer Teammitglieder und entledigten sich ihrer feucht-klammen Jacken. Uniformhosen, Stiefel und Socken folgten und nur mit Unterwäsche, und T-Shirts bekleidet verschwanden Sam und Teal´c in dem einen Zelt, Daniel und Jack schlüpften in das zweite.

\------------------------------------

Während O´Neill noch mit dem leicht sperrigen Reißverschluss des Zeltes kämpfte, wühlte Dr. Jackson schon ein Buch aus seinem Rucksack, streckte sich bäuchlings auf seinem Schlafsack aus und begann sofort zu lesen. 

Das war ja wohl keiner seiner klügeren Einfälle gewesen, musste Jack reuevoll denken, als er sich umdrehte. Er kam sich vor, als hätte sich so eben ein Käfig hinter ihm geschlossen. Nicht nur, weil es hier drinnen stickig warm war. Viel schlimmer. Auf Gedeih und Verderb mit einem nichts ahnenden Daniel auf kaum fünf Quadratmetern „eingesperrt“ zu sein versprach nichts Gutes. Einen Moment starrte Jack von dort, wo er hockte, die langen, leicht behaarten Beine des Archäologen an, wunderte sich, dass Daniel einen Boxershorts mit Mickey Mäusen trug, dann zwang er sich, seinen Blick von diesem interessanten Anblick loszureißen. 

Er ließ sich ebenfalls auf seinen Schlafsack fallen und fragte spöttisch, mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung in Richtung Buch: „Keine Minute verlieren?“  
Daniel drehte sich halb um und warf ihm einen grinsenden Blick über die Schulter zu: „Sie haben Sam erlaubt zu arbeiten, da gilt für mich doch wohl das Gleiche, oder?“  
„Wollen wir nicht lieber etwas Gin-Rommee spielen?“, fragte O´Neill hoffnungsvoll an. „Ich habe auch Karten eingepackt.“  
„Nein, Jack. Ich habe keine Lust, Sie zu unterhalten“, stellte Daniel unmissverständlich aber mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln klar. „Aber was ist denn aus Ihrem Mittagsschläfchen geworden? Keine Lust mehr?“ Er grinste Jack herausfordernd an: „Ganz zur Not kann ich Ihnen natürlich auch eines meiner Bücher leihen.“  
„Bemühen Sie sich nicht“, erklärte der Colonel gönnerhaft. „Ich habe meine eigene Literatur dabei.“ Damit kramte er in seinem Rucksack, bis er einen leicht zerknautschen Prospekt mit Angelausrüstungen hervorzogen hatte. Er glättete ihn provisorisch. 

In den Tiefen seines Rucksacks war er auch auf eine lauwarme Flasche Cola gestoßen. Er drehte sie auf, doch durch die voran gegangene Schüttelei zischte und sprudelte es gewaltig und er musste sich vorbeugen und schlürfen, damit nichts überlief. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug daraus und in dem Moment blitzte ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er sich im Moment genauso vorkam. Er stand unter Überdruck und hoffentlich drehte jetzt niemand am Verschluss! 

Er streckte sich auf seinem Schlafsack aus und starrte einen Moment gegen die Zeltplane, dann nahm er sich den Prospekt vor. Fast eine viertel Stunde schaffte er es, sich wortlos mit dem Katalog zu beschäftigen. Aber auch nur, weil er eine Beschäftigung für seine Augen brauchte, die unwillkürlich immer wieder zu Daniels nackten Beinen herüberstreunten. Da auch er nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet war, war das vielleicht keine ganz so gute Idee.  
Nach einer Weile vorgeblich intensiver Lektüre fragte er bei Daniel an, ob ihm 18 Dollar nicht auch etwas übertrieben vorkämen für einen Köder? Der Linguist grunzte zustimmend.  
Wieder einige Minuten später wollte O´Neill wissen, ob Daniel der Ansicht sei, ob es sich wohl *überhaupt* für ihn lohne, eine neue Angelausrüstung zu kaufen? 

Da dies leider keine Entscheidungsfrage war, die man nur mit Ja oder Nein zu beantworten brauchte, legte Daniel für einen Moment sein Buch zur Seite und überdachte Jacks Frage.  
„Jack, da Angeln Ihr Hobby ist, denke ich schon, dass sich die Anschaffung einer neuen Ausrüstung lohnt, selbst wenn Sie sie nur selten nutzen können. Denken Sie nur an all die Vorfreude, die Sie haben, wenn Sie sie aussuchen können. Vielleicht ist in Ihrem Katalog ja etwas Passendes dabei? Haben Sie schon Vergleiche angestellt?“

`Du kleines Wiesel! ´, musste Jack bewundernd denken. `So also hoffst du, mich die nächste halbe Stunde zu beschäftigen! ´ Er konnte sich ein Grinsen über Daniels Einfallsreichtum - oder Heimtücke? - nicht verkneifen. Jack ließ den Archäologen aber noch ein Weilchen in Frieden lesen, tat so als würde er sich tatsächlich wieder in seinen Prospekt vertiefen, beobachtete aber stattdessen Daniel.

Der hatte den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt und las sich aufmerksam durch die Seite. Kurz bevor er fertig war befeuchtete er schon seinen Zeigefinger zwischen den Lippen und blätterte um. Beim nächsten Kapitel wiederholte sich das Spielchen. Bei der dritten Seite ertappte sich Jack dabei, wie er auf die Zunge wartete, die schon eine Sekunde, bevor der Finger da war, vorschnellte. Beim vierten Mal hatte Jack das außerordentliche Glück, dass Daniel stirnrunzelnd einen Paragraphen noch einmal las, die ganze Zeit sein Zeigefinger aber schon auf der Unterlippe ruhte.  
Daniel hatte leider gar keine Ahnung wie … anregend er das fand. Jack musste leise aufstöhnen, kaschierte das aber sofort durch ein Hüsteln und wandte sich ganz entschieden wieder seinem Prospekt zu. 

So war der prasselnde Regen auf der Zeltplane für die nächsten Minuten das einzige Geräusch, bis Daniel sich vom Bauch auf den Rücken drehte. Das Buch hielte er auf leicht angewinkelten Armen über sich. Obwohl es nicht schwer war, schüttelte er nach einer Weile die linke Hand, die zu kribbeln anfing, aus. Ein paar Minuten später entlastete er seine rechte Hand und schaute kurz zu Jack herüber. Als er Jacks Blick bemerkte, meinte er lächelnd: „Dass die immer noch keinen Buchhalter erfunden haben, der einem diese Dinger direkt über die Augen hält und auf Befehl umblättert…“ 

„Einen Buchhalter?“ Jack robbte zu ihm, kniete sich neben ihn, nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und hielt es an Daniels Stelle fest. „So in etwa?“, erkundigte er sich schmunzelnd.  
„Ja, genau so!“, bestätigte Daniel erfreut. „Hervorragend!“ Er las eine halbe Seite, dann blickte er von den Zeilen auf und schaute genau in Jacks Augen. „Wie viel nehmen Sie eigentlich so pro Stunde? Kann ich mir das leisten?“ 

Jack lag schon eine eindeutige Antwort auf der Zunge – wie auch nicht bei so einer Vorgabe? Er beherrschte sich aber und meinte bedauernd: „Ich fürchte nein. Meine Knie machen das auf Dauer leider nicht mit.“  
Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte legte Jack das Buch zur Seite und setzte sich mit einem leisen Ächzen so neben Daniel, dass er seine Beine ausstrecken konnte. Dabei sah er plötzlich den langen roten Striemen, der sich auf der Innenseite von Daniels linkem Oberschenkel hochzog. Alt konnte der noch nicht sein, denn der Schorf war noch dunkelrot und fest. Erst an einer Stelle hatte er sich ein wenig gelöst, so dass das hellrosa Narbengewebe darunter sichtbar wurde. 

„Himmel, Daniel, was haben Sie denn da gemacht?“ Ohne Nachzudenken hatte er schon seine Hand ausgestreckt und fuhr ganz behutsam und vorsichtig die leicht gerötete Haut um die Schramme nach oben.  
„Ach, nichts“, antwortete der Archäologe ausweichend.  
„Blödsinn!“ Jacks Finger streichelte wieder das Bein runter. „Das ist doch noch gar nicht so lange her. Also, was ist passiert?“ Es klang mehr wie eine Forderung als nach einer Frage.

„Sie geben ja doch keine Ruhe, ehe Sie es nicht wissen“, knurrte Daniel. „Ich habe versucht ein Regalbrett zuzusägen, bin mit der Säge ausgerutscht und habe sie mir ins Bein gerammt.“ Trotzig schob er sein Kinn vor und sein Blick warnte Jack, jetzt ja nur nichts Falsches zu sagen.  
„Haben Sie das Regalbrett … versucht auf Ihrem Bein … zu sägen?“, fragte Jack ganz vorsichtig an.  
„Sieht so aus, oder?“, entgegnete Daniel leicht patzig, dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen und er schickte noch hinterher: „Nicht besonders klug, nicht wahr?“  
„Nicht besonders“, bestätigte Jack und erwiderte das Grinsen. „Das gibt jedenfalls eine nette Narbe als Andenken“, argwöhnte er und streichelte noch einmal sanft über den roten Striemen. Er wusste, dass er gerade dabei war, einen der ältesten Tricks der Menschheit wieder aufzuwärmen: unter dem Vorwand, eine Wunde untersuchen zu wollen, seine Finger über die Haut eines anderen gleiten zu lassen. Aber hey, wenn man sonst keine Gelegenheit hatte, konnte man nicht allzu wählerisch sein! Er genoss den Kontakt mit Daniels warmer, leicht schwitzender Haut.

Als Daniel sich seiner Berührung entziehen wollte, fragte er überrascht und alarmiert: „Tut es noch weh?“  
„Nein“, entgegnete Daniel, verzog aber leicht das Gesicht dabei. Weh tun? Wenn Jack wüsste! Schon lange hatte ihm nichts mehr so gut getan! Aber genau das begann immer mehr zu einem sichtbaren Problem zu werden!  
„Es ist keine Entzündung drin“, stellte Jack routiniert fest, der vorsichtig den Rand der Wunde lang fuhr. „Und es ist auch nicht heiß.“  
„Es ist nicht entzündet“, bekräftigte Daniel und atmete einmal tief durch. Und was heiß betrifft…

Jacks Hand lag noch immer vergessen auf Daniels Oberschenkel, als er sich plötzlich einer anderen Sache bewusst wurde: Daniels Short beulte sich an einer ganz charakteristischen Stelle aus! Da Janets blass-graue Eintragung in den letzten Wochen wie ein erfolgreicher Werbeslogan wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf gegeistert war, hatte er die beiden Worte auch jetzt sofort parat. Erektile Dysfunktion hämmerten die sieben Silben einprägsam durch sein Unterbewusstsein. Und so platzte Jack unüberlegt heraus: „Hey, es funktioniert doch alles bestens!“ 

Er schaute rasch zu Daniel auf und der blickte ihn mit riesengroßen, fragenden Augen an.  
„Was funktioniert?“  
„Äh…,äh…“, Jack riss seine Hand von Daniels Bein weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt, „…alles“, schloss er lahm und nicht sehr überzeugend. Oh Gott, er hatte es gesagt! Laut gesagt! Er war ja so ein Hornochse!  
Daniel hatte Jacks panikartigen Blick gesehen, der zwischen der Hand und seinem Micky-Maus bewehrten Schoß mehrmals hin und her gesprungen war. Rasch hatte er erfasst, dass Jack seine erwachende Erektion nicht verborgen geblieben sein konnte. So fragte er perplex und mit einem Hauch von Herausforderung: „Warum sollte es denn nicht funktionieren?“

„Nichts, nichts.“ Unwohl wand sich Jack und wollte sich wieder auf seinen Schlafsack begeben, doch Daniels Hand an seinem Handgelenk stoppte ihn.  
„Warum sollte ich …?“, begann Daniel noch einmal verwundert, um dann plötzlich abzubrechen und wütend zu fragen: „Jack, wer hat Ihnen gesagt, dass …ich…?“ Energisch setzte er sich auf und starrte Jack an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dass das schon im SGC rumgetratscht wurde! Verflucht! Diese miese, kleine …

„Niemand, Daniel.“ O´Neill schüttelte den Kopf.  
Der Linguist musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, dann meinte er: „Jack, dann macht der Satz von gerade keinen Sinn.“ Daniel zog die Beine zum Körper und verschränkte seine Arme auf den Knien.

Shit, Shit, Shit! Warum konnte er sein großes Maul nur nicht mal zur richtigen Zeit halten? Jack suchte noch fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg aus der ganzen Misere, als Daniel wieder zu sprechen anfing.  
Immer noch ziemlich kratzbürstig fragte Daniel: „Ist Ihnen das noch nie passiert?“ Gleichzeitig schwang aber auch ehrliches Interesse in der Frage mit. 

Eine Sekunde verzog Jack nachdenklich das Gesicht, dann kam er zu einer Entscheidung. Sie mussten die Sache aufklären. Einmal, weil Daniel sowieso keine Ruhe geben würde bis er nicht alles aus ihm rausgekitzelt hatte, dann aber auch, weil es sonst zu Verdächtigungen falscher Personen führen könnte. Dr. Jackson würde wahrscheinlich automatisch fälschlicherweise vermuten, dass seine Bettpartnerin geplaudert hatte. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. So beschloss er, die eine Wahrheit mit der anderen etwas abzuschwächen. 

„Doch, es ist mir auch schon mal passiert“, beantwortete er die Frage. Daniels erstaunter Blick zeigt ihm deutlich, dass dieser nicht mit einer so wahrheitsgetreuen Antwort gerechnet hatte. So schob er gleich, solange der Archäologe noch ein bisschen aus dem Gleichgewicht war, hinterher: „Aber bei mir hat es keinen Eingang in meine Krankenakte gefunden. Da habe ich es jedenfalls durch Zufall gelesen, als ich etwas über Ihre Blinddarmentzündung gesucht habe.“ 

Daniel war einen Moment sprachlos, dann wisperte er ungläubig: „Es steht in meiner Krankenakte??“  
„Erektile Dysfunktion. Von Janet, in Bleistift, ganz klein und handschriftlich eingetragen“, bestätigte Jack ohne Beschönigung und schaute Daniel um Aufklärung heischend an.  
Der war so verblüfft, dass er sie, ohne groß nachzudenken, auch sofort lieferte. „Nelly…“, murmelte er leise und auf Jacks fragenden Blick hin fuhr er fort: „Vor ein paar Monaten war ich war mit Schwester Chapuis was trinken. Sie ist Hobbyarchäologin, wussten Sie das? Hat auch schon an ein paar Ausgrabungen im … Nun egal, jedenfalls sind wir dann noch zu ihr gegangen und … und … und…“  
„Nix lief“, steuerte Jack freundlich bei und legte seine Hand über Daniels verschränkte Hände.  
Wider Willen grinsend schaute Daniel ihn an und bestätigte reumütig: „Genau. Als es ernst wurde, lief nichts mehr.“  
„Schwester Chapel war halt nicht die Richtige für Sie“, äußerte Jack mit einem Schulterzucken und zog eine kleine Grimasse.  
Daniel lachte auf. „Sie heißt nicht Schwester Chapel! Sie heißt Nelly Chapuis, Jack!“  
„Egal. Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, wie das in Ihre Akte kommt. Sie hat sich bei Fraiser ausgeweint.“  
„Ja“, meinte Daniel mit einem tiefen, von Herzen kommenden Seufzer. 

Sie lauschten beide dem abgrundtiefen Seufzer hinterher und schwiegen. Jacks Zeigefinger fuhr ganz sanft jeden einzelnen von Daniels Fingern nach. Er tat so als bekäme er gar nicht mit, was er da gerade machte, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers drängte es ihn zu dem jüngeren Mann hin. Er wollte Daniel trösten. Wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, wollte so viel mehr….Am liebsten wollte er ihm zu schreien, dass er dafür sorgen könnte, dass das nie wieder passieren würde. 

„Warum hat es nicht…?“, war alles, was er dann raus brachte.

Daniels persönlicher Schutzwall hatte erhebliche Risse bekommen in der letzten halben Stunde. Auf der einen Seite die Peinlichkeit, dass so etwas in seiner Akte stand und dass Jack davon wusste. Auf der anderen Seite Jacks Finger auf seinem Oberschenkel, sein Verständnis, seine überaus sanften und verständnisvollen Worte. Das hatte seine Gedanken ins Schlingern gebracht.  
Und vor allem sein eigener Körper. Der ihn mit jeder Sekunde wissen ließ, dass das alles mit Jack überhaupt kein Problem wäre. Dass ein einzelner Finger, der seine Finger berührte, das Erotischste war, was er seit langem gefühlt hatte. Mein Gott – ein einzelner Finger und er verspürte nur noch den übermächtigen Wunsch über Jack herzufallen!  
Daniel versuchte die verschiedenen Aspekte zusammen zu bringen: seine Erektion und Jacks Wissen darum, die unaufhörlichen Liebkosungen, Jacks beschleunigter Atem…

Er schaute auf, direkt in Jacks Augen und ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, sprudelte er schon hervor: „Sie hatte grüne statt braune Augen.“ So, er hatte einen entscheidenden Schritt gemacht. Es war eine Offenbarung wenn Jack es verstehen wollte, es erlaubte ihm aber auch auszuweichen und die Karte des Unwissenden auszuspielen. 

Die streichelnden Bewegungen stoppten abrupt. Daniel konnte Jack richtig denken sehen. Ein winziger Augenblick dehnte sich ins Unendliche, oder zumindest schien es Daniel so, weil er nicht atmen konnte. Sein Magen knotete sich vor Anspannung zusammen und fühlte sich an wie ein stetig schwerer werdender Stein.

Bis Jacks Gesicht endlich von einem breiten Grinsen erhellt wurde.  
„Oh, Daniel!“, strahlte Jack und rutschte näher, damit seine Hand noch ein Stückchen Daniels Arm heraufstreicheln konnte. „Grün statt Braun, he?“  
Jaaaa! Vor Erleichterung wurde es Daniel fast schwindelig und einen Moment war er sprachlos und konnte nur zustimmend nicken.  
Aber Jack hatte ja überraschenderweise für sie beide das Reden übernommen. Er grinste übermütig und hakte noch einmal nach: „Und weich, wo sie hart sein sollte?“  
„Jack!“, protestierte Daniel halbherzig.  
„So dass bei dir nichts mehr hart wurde?“  
„Jack!!“ 

Verdammt! Jack hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen und so wie der Schuft griente, wusste er das auch. Aber wer wurde schon gerne so rüde mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert? Andererseits war es auch ungeheuer erleichternd, dass jetzt jemand den wahren Grund kannte und so zerfloss sein heftiger Protest in ein reumütiges Grinsen. „Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Ich war mit den Gedanken nicht bei der Sache. Und ich setzte mich selbst unter Druck – das ist das Blöde, wenn man so etwas mit jemandem aus der „Firma“ anfängt – du befürchtest sofort den Klatsch.“  
„Ich glaube eher, dass sie nur besorgt war. Deshalb hat sie es Dr. McCoy erzählt.“  
Daniel schnaubte abfällig und ließ dann etwas hören, was verdächtig nach einem kapitulierendem Kichern klang: „Jack! Verdammt, lass doch mal die Enterprise aus dem Spiel! Das ist … wirklich …nervig …“

Die letzten Worte wurden immer leiser, immer zögerlicher, denn das, was Jacks Blick ihm gerade offenbarte, raubte ihm den Atem. So sah jemand aus, der, nach einem Wüstenmarsch, das erste Glas kühlen Wassers gereicht bekam. Der seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen hatte und sich jetzt einem Teller seiner Leibspeise gegenüber sah. Nackter Hunger blickte ihm entgegen, der nichts mit Lebensmitteln irgendwelcher Art zu tun hatte. Der aber auch gestillt werden musste. Dringend. So beugten sich beide zur selben Zeit die fehlenden Zentimeter zueinander und mit etwas mehr Schwung als geplant, trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. 

Doch das spielte keine Rolle, denn jetzt konnte es beiden gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Jack stöhnte tief in seiner Kehle auf und zog Daniel an den Oberarmen noch näher an sich heran, während er seinen Mund für Daniels bedrängende Zunge öffnete. Daniel legte Jack eine Hand in den Nacken und stabilisierte so ein wenig ihre Lage. Gleichzeitig nahm er Jacks Angebot an. Ein feuchter, hektischer, fast brutaler Kuss, den Daniel erst dann beendete, als ihn seine verrutschte Brille unangenehm ins Auge stach. 

Er brachte sich auf ein paar Zentimeter Abstand und richtete seine Brille wieder. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Absetzen vielleicht eine noch bessere Alternative wäre. Gerade als er sich in dem Zelt nach einem sicheren Platz dafür umschaute, kam ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein, wo sie eigentlich waren. Entschieden kein guter Ort, um noch weiter zu gehen! 

Er leckte mit der Zunge noch einmal über seine Lippen, die ihm dank Jacks kleinen Bissen und heftigem Saugen weit sensitiver als sonst vorkamen und meinte dann leise: „Wir …“

Weiter kam er erst einmal nicht, denn Jack hatte sich wieder vorgebeugt und atmete heftig gegen Daniels Hals ein und aus, mischte es mit feuchten, kleinen Küssen, saugte sanft an der weichen Haut oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins und stöhnte leise auf, als Daniel den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite beugte, um ihm die Aufgabe zu erleichtern. 

„Daniel“, murmelte Jack in einem Tonfall, der verdammt süß und klebrig klang und Daniel ein ungläubiges, ersticktes „Jack!“ entlockte. Und dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er gerade doch noch etwas mehr als „Jack“ hatte sagen wollen und rutschte erneut ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg. 

Jack hob seinen Kopf und schaute mit einem Blick voller rohem Verlangen und ziemlicher Verwirrung auf. „Daniel…?“ Seine Hände waren schon wieder dabei Daniel erneut an sich heran zu ziehen.  
„Jack, hör mir bitte einen Moment zu“, flüsterte Daniel eindringlich. „Das ist jetzt kein so ganz guter Zeitpunkt um … weiter zu …“  
Er schien nicht bis zu dem Colonel durchgedrungen zu sein, denn wieder spürte er dessen Lippen auf seinen und fand es ziemlich ungerecht, dass es ausgerechnet auf ihn gefallen war, seinen Freund daran zu erinnern, dass das hier eigentlich eine militärische Operation war. Das war wirklich… mein Gott, konnte Jack küssen! So ganz ohne Zaudern, erschreckend selbstsicher, vereinnahmend, ohne irgendetwas von seinen Gefühlen zurück zu halten.

Daniels gute Vorsätze schmolzen innerhalb von Sekunden dahin und er erwiderte den Kuss genauso hemmungslos, für einen Moment völlig die Umgebung vergessend. Alles was er wollte, war Jack zu zeigen, dass er genauso empfand, dass es sein Gehirn zu Apfelmus werden ließ, wenn Jack sich so vollkommen auf ihn einließ. Ihm so viel Verlangen entgegenbrachte und ihn gleichzeitig so vollständig einforderte. Wellen von Hitze und Zuneigung durchfluteten ihn mit dem siegessicheren Gefühl, dass er endlich am Ziel seiner Wünsche angekommen war. 

Jack spürte nur noch Haut, Wärme, erregtes Schwitzen. Er hatte das Denken in dem Moment eingestellt, als Daniels Lippen sich für ihn öffneten. Er kannte nur noch ein Bestreben, seinem Freund so nahe wie möglich zu kommen, unter seine Haut zu kriechen. Seine Hände überall zu spüren. Besonders an der Stelle, auf die sich zurzeit sein schmerzhaftes Verlangen konzentrierte. Und so befreite er Daniels Finger ungeduldig aus dem Klammergriff, den sie an seinem T-Shirt hatten und schob sie tiefer. Direkt auf seinen Schoß. 

In diesem Moment sprang etwas in Daniel um. Die jetzt absolute Gewissheit, dass Jack dasselbe fühlte wie er, ließ ihn atemlos nach Luft schnappen, den Kopf in den Nacken legen und laut „oh, mein Gott“ stöhnen.  
Jacks Finger drückten seine Finger fieberhaft auf Jacks Erektion und fassten im Übereifer ein wenig zu fest zu.  
Und erst dieser Schmerz schaffte es, bis in die Regionen von Daniels Gehirn vorzudringen, die nicht nur der unmittelbaren Lustbefriedigung dienten.  
Der Schmerz und der prasselnde Regen. Das laute Knacken in den Bäumen ringsherum und das Flattern, als der Wind jetzt an dem Zeltstoff zerrte.  
Der unmissverständliche Hinweis, dass es noch eine Welt außerhalb ihres Kokons gab. 

Dieses Mal gelang es Daniel einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und sanft löste er seine Finger aus denen seines Freundes. Dann legte er Jack seine Hände ins Gesicht und zwang ihn, ihn anzuschauen.  
„Jack, wir können hier und jetzt nicht weiter machen“, beschwor er ihn eindringlich.  
Unverständnis über diese Unterbrechung lag in Jacks Augen.  
„Es ist zu gefährlich. Teal´c und Sam sind nur wenige Meter entfernt. Wir sind auf einer Mission.“  
Langsam dämmerte Verstehen in Jacks Blick heran und als er einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß und ein verlegenes Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte, wusste Daniel, dass Jack wieder ganz bei ihm war. 

„Ich … ich hatte… so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert“, stellte Jack mit einem kleinen ungläubigen Kopfschütteln fest.  
„Ich fühle mich geehrt“, grinste Daniel und ließ Jack langsam los.  
„Verdammt, das kannst du auch! So… abgelenkt hat mich noch niemand! Ich …oh, nein, …oh, Shit, Daniel!“, rief Jack frustriert, als er merkte, dass er sich mit jeder Erklärung, die er versuchte, weiter hereinredete. Jedes Wort war eine einzige Bestätigung für die Macht, die Dr. Daniel Jackson jetzt über ihn hatte. In Zukunft über ihn haben würde. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn im ersten Moment erschreckte, denn er sah sich schon viel zu lange als der harte Einzelkämpfer. Nichts und niemandem verpflichtet als seinem Gewissen und vielleicht – manchmal - noch General Hammond. Aber keinen persönliche Bindungen mehr, die über das Team hinausgingen.  
Und jetzt war er kopfüber hineingefallen. So tief, wie er sich nicht erinnern konnte, schon einmal drin gewesen zu sein. Ein bestürzender Gedanke, wenn da nicht die andere Seite gewesen wäre. Denn damit gab es auch wieder jemanden, der sich in genau der gleichen Weise Sorgen um ihn machen würde, der für ihn da wäre. Auch wenn das dem Image, das er so sorgsam pflegte, nicht entsprach – es fühlte sich gut an. Erschreckend gut. 

Er hielt den Archäologen jetzt auf Armeslänge von sich und musterte ihn. Eine Musterung, die Daniel mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln über sich ergehen ließ.  
„Zu Hause, Jack. Wie klingt das?“, fragte er, als könne er Jacks Gedanken interpretieren.  
„Klingt gut“, bestätigte Jack.  
Dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und meinte herausfordernd in seinem üblichen, leicht ironischen Tonfall: „Bis dahin musst du mich aber irgendwie beschäftigen, wenn ich nicht über dich herfallen soll!“  
„Jack! War das etwa alles nur eine Methode, um mich zum Karten spielen zu bringen?“, alberte Daniel und ging auf den Ablenkungsversuch ein.  
„Klar, was denkst du denn?“

Beide grinsten sich an, dann zog sich Daniel Jacks Angelprospekt heran, stopfte sich den Rucksack in den Rücken, streckte seine Beine aus und bedeutete Jack seinen Oberschenkel als Kopfkissen zu benutzen. „Ich weiß etwas Besseres.“ 

Jack arrangierte sich wie gewünscht und Daniel blätterte rasch durch das Magazin.

„Mhmm…was haben wir denn hier? Gummifische? Oder lieber doch Spezial-Spinner aus der French Collection? Raubfischposen und Miniposen?“, las er kreuz und quer durch den Prospekt die Namen vor, die ihm am merkwürdigsten vorkamen. Jack fand die Betonung klasse, besonders, da Daniels Stimme bei jedem neuen Wort noch ein wenig dunkler und verführerischer wurde. „Brauchen wir vielleicht einen: Bissanzeiger?“, erkundigte er sich und strich mit einem Finger über Jacks Lippen.

Jack merkte, wie sich schon wieder etwas bei ihm zu regen begann, aber er konnte dem Linguisten ja kaum einen Vorwurf machen. Denn hätte Daniel nicht einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, wer weiß, was sie gerade Kompromittierendes täten. So gönnte er Daniel seinen Spaß und grinste nur leicht gequält, als Daniel die Worte: „Oder wie wäre es mit: Lockspray Vanille?“, wollüstig wie dunkle Schokolade auf der Zunge zergehen ließ.

Doch dann brach Daniel die sinnliche Stimmung durch ein lautes Auflachen: „Ach du liebe Güte: Stippruten und …Rutenhalter? – Äh, Jack, bist du der Ansicht, dass das wirklich ein Angelprospekt ist?“  
„Wenn man es so vorliest wie du, kann man tatsächlich auf …“ 

Jemand „hämmerte“ – sofern das auf Stoff möglich war – gegen die Zeltwand und Carter rief dazu: „Sir?“  
„Kommen Sie rein!“, forderte der Colonel sie auf und rückte mit seinem Kopf von Daniels Bein, schnappte sich seinen Prospekt und drückte Daniel sein Buch in die Hand. Er kam sich vor, wie vor langer Zeit, als seine Mutter ihm das Lesen im Bett verboten hatte und alles ganz schnell gehen musste, wenn er sie die Treppe herauf kommen hörte. 

Als Erstes schob Carter ihren Laptop durch die Öffnung, dann krabbelte sie selbst hinterher. „Puh, bei Ihnen ist es genauso warm wie bei uns“, beklagte sie sich. Sie klappte den Laptop auf und präsentierte O´Neill und Dr. Jackson ein Wetterbild.  
„Ich habe gerade die Wetterdaten ausgewertet und wir sollten so schnell es geht von hier verschwinden. Über dem Ozean braut sich etwas zusammen, was man wohl nur als Hurrikan bezeichnen kann. Und, Sir, im Vergleich dazu sind die Dinger, die bei uns über Florida und die Keys hinwegfegen, klein.“ 

Die beiden Männer betrachteten das Wetterbild, das einen riesigen Wolkenwirbel über dem Wasser zeigte. Auch wenn man nicht viel von Meteorologie verstand, sah das nicht gut aus.  
„Wann wird der Sturm voraussichtlich hier sein?“, fragte O´Neill.  
„In ungefähr zwei Stunden. Wir sollten genug Zeit haben, die wichtigsten Sachen zum Stargate zu schaffen. Wenn ein paar Kisten hier bleiben müssen ist es ja nicht so schlimm. Aber wir sollten sofort aufbrechen.“ 

Je eher sie aufbrachen, desto eher wären sie daheim und diese erfreuliche Überlegung nahm Daniel so gefangen, dass er ziemlich begeistert sagte: „Okay, brechen wir auf!“  
„Daniel!“, lachte Sam. „Dann geht Ihnen der Regen doch mehr auf den Geist, als ich gedacht habe. Denn ich fürchtete schon, von Ihnen würde ich jetzt heftige Einwände zu hören bekommen.“

Daniel warf O´Neill einen flehenden Blick zu, denn sein Gehirn wollte gerade nicht mit einer passenden Antwort aufwarten.  
Jack rettete ihn prompt: „Ich hatte Daniel sowieso schon versprochen, nach der Regenzeit noch mal herzukommen, um die fehlenden Untersuchungen durchzuführen.“  
„Ja, genau!“, bestätigte Daniel eifrig. „Das wäre doch auch in Ihrem Interesse, oder, Sam?“, fügte er noch hinzu.  
„Aber ja!“, rief Carter erfreut.  
„Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr verlieren“, beschloss der Colonel. „Sagen Sie Teal´c dass wir uns auf den Weg machen.“  
„Teal´c packt bereits, Sir“, bestätigte Carter und klappte ihr Laptop wieder zu.  
„Klar doch“, grinste O´Neill und Major Carter verschwand mit einem „bis gleich“ wieder.

Eine Minute Zeit nahm Jack sich noch. Er zog Daniel ganz kurz an sich heran und meinte: „Dann sind wir ja eher zu Hause als gedacht.“ Er gab ihm einen herzhaften Kuss.  
„Falls das Stargate keine Dysfunktion hat – ja“, stellte Daniel mit einem übermütigen Grinsen fest. Er hauchte Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog seinen Rucksack heran.  
„Daniel! Erst der Angelprospekt, jetzt das Stargate! – Du hast vielleicht Gedankengänge!“, brummelte Jack, dem jetzt schon davor graute, woran er denken musste, wenn das nächste Mal das Wurmloch aus dem Gate schoss. Wollte Daniel ihn unbedingt aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen?

„Du kannst ja dafür sorgen, dass meine Gedanken in andere Bahnen laufen“, forderte Daniel ihn heraus und begann seine Sachen einzupacken.  
„Da kannst du sicher sein! Sobald wir zu Hause sind! Du wirst an nichts mehr denken können“, erklärte Jack forsch. Sollte doch gelacht sein, wenn er Daniel nicht wirksam zum Schweigen bringen könnte. Na gut, ein paar Äußerungen würde er ihm noch gestatten, aber nur ganz bestimmte...

„Bleibt nur noch eine Frage…“, meinte Daniel nachdenklich und presste seinen Schlafsack in die Nylonhülle.  
„Welche?“ O´Neill zog seinen Rucksack zu.  
„Wie bringen wir Janet dazu, diesen Eintrag wieder aus meiner Akte zu löschen?“ Er schaute O´Neill mit vor Begeisterung funkelnden Augen an.  
Ach, Daniel, da musst du ein bisschen früher aufstehen, wenn du glaubst mich damit erwischen zu können.  
So erwiderte Jack schlagfertig: „Ganz einfach: so, wie ich das sonst auch immer mache.“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich schreibe ERLEDIGT dahinter und zeichne es ab.“ 

Daniel brauchte ein, zwei Sekunden, um herauszufinden, dass Jack das unmöglich ernst gemeint haben konnte - obwohl der Gedanke, dass es so einfach gehen könnte, was für sich hatte. Bevor er aber etwas dazu bemerken konnte, schickte Jack schon hinterher: „Aber ich muss es natürlich in wöchentlichen, nein, zu Beginn in täglichen Abständen auch überprüfen.“ Er lachte dazu tief und kehlig, küsste Daniel noch einmal und krabbelte dann aus dem Zelt, ehe sein Freund eine Antwort formuliert hatte.

Statt sofort zu folgen, hielt Daniel einen Moment inne, schloss die Augen und genoss das angenehme Kribbeln, das er in seinem Bauch aufsteigen fühlte. Oh ja, er war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass es einige Dinge in seinem Leben gab, um die er sich in nächster Zeit mit Gewissheit keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte! 

.

 

\-----------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, April 2005


End file.
